


gay shit

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Humans, Attempt at Humor, Epistolary, Evolving Tags, Explicit Language, Group chat, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Social Media, Texting, The Whole Team's Here and Incredibly Queer, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, all of them - Freeform, they're all potty mouths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: guardian of the sand added Better Than You, #aestheticordie, Tree Lord™, & deadhead to the group[2:45 AM]guardian of the sand named this conversation “gay shit”[2:46 AM]guardian of the sand: eyyyyy





	

**Author's Note:**

> guardian of the sand = Percy  
> Better Than You = Annabeth  
> #aestheticordie = Rachel  
> Tree Lord™ = Grover  
> deadhead = Nico 
> 
> well, i finally got around to updating ୧☉□☉୨

**_guardian of the sand_ ** _ added  _ **_Better Than You, #aestheticordie, Tree Lord_ ** **_™_ ** **_,_ ** _ & _ **_deadhead_ ** _ to the group  _

**[2:45 AM]**

**_guardian of the sand_ ** _ named this conversation “gay shit”  _

**[2:46 AM]**

**guardian of the sand:** eyyyyy 

**deadhead:** why tf am i here? 

**#aestheticordie:** Meme queen 

My son 

It is 3 am 

GO THE F U C K TO SLEEP 

**Better Than You:** Or, better yet, fuck right off in general. 

**guardian of the sand:** wow ilu guys 2 

im literally so hurt 

**Better Than You:** Fuck you. 

**#aestheticordie:** annabae keeping it real 

**guardian of the sand:** i just thought we needed a gc but now i c none of u love me 

so w/e 

i’ll be gay alone 

i dont need u 

**deadhead:** good 

i’m going back to bed 

**Better Than You:** Fuck this and fuck you. 

We can talk in the morning. 

WHEN I’M NOT ASLEEP. 

**guardian of the sand:** u guys suck 

**[12:02 PM]**

**Tree Lord** **™:**  i always miss shit 

**guardian of the sand:** this is what u get for sleeping @ a reasonable time, u fuckign nerd 

**Tree Lord™:** wow, i’m really feeling all your affection, man. love you 2 

**guardian of the sand:** g-man u kno ir literlaly my favorite person stfu 

**deadhead:** literlaly 

**guardian of the sand: guardian of the sand:** well fuck u 2 dickhead 

**#aestheticordie:** i don’t think i tell u guys how much i hate u enough 

esp u perce 

u especially can suck my dick 

**guardian of the sand:** red!! tere r CHILDREN present 

**deadhead:** i’m 17, asshole 

i’ve said worse than that to you 

**guardian of the sand:** u r a FETUS 

i remember wen u were ~this big~ 

**deadhead:** choke & die 

**Better Than You:** See, this disaster of epic proportions is why I hate being in a groupchat with you heathens. 

**#aestheticordie:** we love u 2 mom 

**guardian of the sand:** we love u 2 mom 

**guardian of the sand:** JIXN

**#aestheticordie:** JINX 

**guardian of the sand:** FUCK I MENT JINX

****Tree Lord** **™:****  why am i friends w/ any of you? 

**Better Than You:**  I ask myself the same question daily. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what this is but feel free to yell at me about it @ my [tumblr](http://nonbinarydereknurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
